newpoc_supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew "Good Times" Timmins
Andrew Timmins, also known as Good Times, was a college student before the infection hit. The infection gave him the superhuman abilities of Party Inducement and Syncronization. Good Times is fairly lighthearted and fun loving, acting like a wiseass whenever he can. He's made it his job to go around and spread cheer and fun in the wasteland, helping both sides and loners alike. Powers and Abilities Party Inducement As a walking, talking party man, Andy has access to a bunch of merriment and fun related abilities. Andy can essentially spawn and create anything that can be related to or found at a party; Whether this be food and drinks to music, to even fireworks and party poppers of various sizes. Andy's had enough practice with his powers to even weaponize these party affects, such as bigger/more numerous fireworks, cartoonishly strong party poppers that can knock folks off their feet, or even pelting folks with a hail of party foods and acessories. The full extent of his powers vary from instance to instance, usually left to his imagination. Andy can not only make music play from nothing but knows just what to play when. These songs can be played at incredibly loud volumes, which gives him an immunity to his own sound attacks and a resistance to others' sound attacks. Andy's power also grants him increased muscle memory and flexibility, being able to mimic movements and dance with extreme precision. On the other end of the spectrum, Andy has access to various emotional abilities. Andy passively influences people's moods for the better, and can actively influence emotions and desires by tweaking them. Synchronization Andy's second power allows him to work well with just about anyone and anything. More specifically, if 'sync'ing with an object, he essentially gains a "________ Proficiancy" for whatever object he's synced with. On top of that, the object changes it's shape/size/properties based on his imagination, such as a glove becoming a full on gauntlet. The sync makes it look almost like a hard light construct coating the object. When syncing with a person, he can sync on several levels: On the most basic of levels, the sync lets them basically perform combos and team attacks. The second level is a one-on-one sync that lets them sync in mind, body and soul, making a single body that's a fusion of both their powers. This however can't work unless the other completely trusts Andy and vice versa. This sync grants both minds control of the body, which is why they must completely trust eachother and work together to act and attack. When synced, the whole becomes stronger than the sum of it's parts. On the passive side of things, the synchronization allows him to 'click' with others more easily, letting him understand how people think and act, and in conjunction with his Party Inducement, helps with the emotional abilities. Due to the nature of these powers and his own willpower/personality, Andy is unable to kill with any of his attacks, no matter how 'lethal' they might seem. Personality Andy is almost always in a good mood, and enjoys spreading that cheer wherever he goes. Andy is very approachable and amiable, easily making friends with folks. Andy would rather not fight, but certainly isn't scared to get his hands dirty and knock a few skulls together. He's prone to using a combination of his powers and his smooth talking silver tongue to get himself out of trouble or get people to do what he wants. He'd rather be with others, but is fine traveling on his own, the thought of finding new folks to meet keeping him a happy camper. Category:Loner Category:Male